Electromobility is becoming increasingly important against the backdrop of finite and, if anything, dwindling deposits of fuel and combustibles worldwide. While sufficiently powerful electric engines are already available for a wide range of applications, problems still remain with storing and carrying along electrical energy.
All storage devices for directly storing electrical energy share in common that carrying along batteries or accumulators, for example, adds significantly to the overall weight of a vehicle. In addition, charging a vehicle battery provided for feeding an electric drive or a battery module exhibiting several battery units takes an unreasonably long time by comparison to filling a gas tank. Enough stowage space must also be provided in or on the motor vehicle for the battery module to be carried along, which sometimes requires that extensive work be performed with respect to the vehicle structure and installation space partitioning, as well as that modifications be introduced in terms of distributing the weight and shifting the center of gravity of the vehicle.
By contrast, at least one object herein is to shorten the time for which the motor vehicle must normally stand idle in order to charge the battery module, and in so doing simultaneously improve how the battery module is accommodated on the motor vehicle in terms of weight and center of gravity distribution. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.